


A New Viewfinder (Fushimi Omi/Reader)

by arisu_poemer



Series: Mankai Gardens: A Collection of A3! Shorts [6]
Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fatherhood, Married Life, Pregnancy, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisu_poemer/pseuds/arisu_poemer
Summary: Biker gangster. Photographer. Actor. Husband.Omi has worn many hats in his lifetime, and he's viewed life in more ways than one.He didn't realize another one has come so soon.
Relationships: Autumn Troupe & Fushimi Omi, Fushimi Omi/Reader
Series: Mankai Gardens: A Collection of A3! Shorts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151051
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	A New Viewfinder (Fushimi Omi/Reader)

“I guess we can take a half-hour break, guys,” Izumi called, and the Autumn troupe agreed. It’s been the busiest practice they’ve had so far that month, for they needed to be ready for their next show after the current Summer Troupe run. "Omi-san, try to work on the footwork. Taichi-kun too. Maybe I'll have Yuzo or Zen drop by for pointers."

"Sure, thanks. I'll take note of that," Omi replied.

“Man, I’m so tired,” Taichi complained, his body splayed on the floor. “The air conditioning feels so heavenly.”

“If you spent more time doing some kind of exercise instead of just loafing around, Nanao, you wouldn’t run out of breath so quickly,” Sakyo reprimanded the younger man.

“Yeah, maybe we can all do a bit of morning jog or something,” Omi suggested. “I can prepare a high-protein breakfast also to help build some muscle.”

Juza noticed Omi’s phone beep as he got his water bottle, and he handed it over to his troupemate. “Omi-san, your phone.”

“Thanks, Juza.” He checked his phone, and saw multiple notifications from you. His eyebrows rose in curiosity. “Guys, it’s Y/N. I’ll just go out for a bit.”

“No problem, Omi-san. Say hi to Y/N for us,” Banri called as he left the rehearsal room.

Omi smiled as he checked the LIME messages from you, his wife, but one click of a particular chat bubble sent him to his knees, weeping.

* * *

“What’s taking him so long?” Banri looked at his watch. “Taichi, can you check on Omi-san?”

“Sure, I’ll be ba- Oh hi, Omi-kun.” Taichi noticed Omi’s puffed up eyes as he entered the room. “Wait, are you okay?”

Izumi saw it as well. “What’s the matter, Omi-kun? Is it Y/N?”

“Y-y-yeah. It’s…” Omi stuttered, tears rising up again.

Omi-san never cried in front of everyone, aside from during your wedding day, so the whole Autumn troupe was concerned. But what caught their attention more is the fact that Omi was smiling as he wept.

“Omi-kun, don’t tell me….”

He turned his phone on and flashed them your message. It was a photograph of a marble tabletop, and a small white rectangular cartridge with two distinct, parallel red lines in the middle.

“EeeeehhHH???” The Autumn troupe collectively rose to cheers.

“OMG, let me send a message to the group chat!” Taichi’s hands were like lightning. “Everyone will be thrilled!”

“Let me give her a call too!” Izumi exclaimed, dialing your number. “Hey, congratulations, I heard! Since when did you think…”

Juza mused. “I wonder what could be some good names…”

“Poor kid! What are _you_ gonna name them, huh?” Banri scoffed at Juza. “Sugar? Cake? Candy? Diabetes?”

_Right click… Save Photo._ Omi looked at the photo on his phone again. Of all the pictures he didn’t take, this probably could be one of his new favorites.

He’s a bit scared, yes, but he’s definitely excited to look at life through a new viewfinder.

Sakyo clapped Omi’s shoulder among the clamor and noise in the room, surprising him. “You better enjoy all the sleep that you can for the next 9 months, then.”

Omi smiled shyly. “I’m looking forward to your guidance, Sakyo-san. I’ll need all the advice I can get.”

“Hmph.” Sakyo had a knowing grin on his face. “Good luck, Fushimi. You’ll need it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have always wanted to see how Omi, Mankai's resident mom, would react to becoming a dad. LOL
> 
> Hope you liked it!
> 
> (And if you have any ideas, please comment them and I'll try to work with it!)


End file.
